Gym Leaders
A Gym Leader (ジムリーダー, Jimu Rīdā) is the highest ranking member of a Pokémon Gym. The main job of a Gym Leader is to test Trainers and their Pokémon so that they are strong and resourceful enough to compete against the Pokémon Elite or the Pokémon League. If a Trainer defeats a Gym Leader in battle, then the Trainer earns that Gym's Badge. A Gym Leader's job is not just to test upcoming Trainers. They must oversee how their respective Gym is run and to maintain it. Great care must be taken to make sure that their Gym reflects the best environment for the Pokémon type and playing style of choice, usually an environment that suits that type of Pokémon used there (like pools in a Water-type Gym or flowers and plants in a Grass-type Gym). According to Morty, teaching young people how to battle with Pokémon can also be the job of a Gym Leader. It has not exactly been made clear how Gym Leaders attain their position, but it appears that it varies for each Gym. Some of them founded their Gym and are self-appointed; others, such as Whitney, are chosen by the other members of the region's Pokémon League. A few appear to be passed on through families: Janine, Falkner, and Flannery all take over their respective Gyms from a close family member. However, Gyms do not necessarily belong to a particular family; Roark and his father Byron are both Gym Leaders at the same time, in different Gyms. Leaders can also choose to vacate their position; examples include Brock, Koga, Giovanni, and Wallace. A notable occurrence is that one does not necessarily have to defeat the Gym Leader to obtain a Badge. Badges are given out on a case by case basis based on whether the Gym Leader feels that the Trainer has earned it. Examples include Ash winning his early Gym Badges, not by defeating the Gym Leader, but with other selfless acts such as rescuing Erika's Pokémon from a burning Gym. There is also an entire league exclusive where the Gym Leaders all have special requirements in order to gain their Gym badges, the Orange League. Since there seem to be many more Gyms, as evidenced by many badges that do not belong to Gyms shown, it follows that there would be many more Gym Leaders. Although similar in nature, Frontier Brains are not considered Gym Leaders. Pokémon used Almost all Leaders rely on a single type of Pokémon. For example, Erika uses only Grass-type Pokémon in official Gym battles. Some Leaders, however, stray from this mold, albeit rarely. However, many Gym Leaders have one or two Pokémon that stray from their type theme. Geography and climate can often be connected to the type of Pokémon the Gym Leader of that area uses. Pastoria Gym Leader, Crasher Wake, uses Water-type Pokémon, a direct allusion to the flooded marsh that surrounds the area and the constant downpour that plagues Pastoria City. Another example of this is the Cinnabar Gym Leader, Blaine, who uses Fire-type Pokémon and lives in a volcanic area. The character archetype can also reflect the type of Pokémon a Leader uses. For example, Roark and Byron are both miners, who use the related Rock-type and Steel-type Pokémon. Tate and Liza could be based on the archetype of twins who can communicate telepathically, and thus train Psychic-type Pokémon and being twins, they also battle opposing trainers in double battles, being the only leaders to do so. Gym Leaders seem to be forbidden from switching their Pokémon. Those that Ash encountered before Blaine did switch; however, since Ash's match against Blaine in Riddle Me This, only Lenora has switched out a Pokémon. List of Gym Leaders Kanto League *Brock, Flint, Lola, and Forrest - Pewter City Gym, expert in Rock-type Pokémon, Boulder Badge; Brock left his post to become a Pokémon. *Misty, Daisy, Lily and Violet - Cerulean City Gym, experts in Water-type Pokémon, Cascade Badge. *Lt. Surge - Vermilion City Gym, expert in Electric-type Pokémon, Thunder Badge. *Sabrina - Saffron City Gym, expert in Psychic-type Pokémon, Marsh Badge. *Erika - Celadon City Gym, expert in Grass-type Pokémon, Rainbow Badge. *Koga, Aya, and Janine - Fuchsia City Gym, expert in Poison-type Pokémon, Soul Badge. *Blaine - Cinnabar Island Gym, expert in Fire-type Pokémon, Volcano Badge *Giovanni - Viridian City Gym, expert in Ground-type Pokémon, Earth Badge; left his post as leader of Team Rocket. Johto League *Falkner - Violet City Gym, expert in Flying-type Pokémon, Zephyr Badge. *Bugsy - Azalea Town Gym, expert in Bug-type Pokémon, Hive Badge. *Whitney - Goldenrod City Gym, expert in Normal-type Pokémon, Plain Badge. *Morty - Ecruteak City Gym expert in Ghost-type Pokémon, Fog Badge. *Chuck - Cianwood City Gym, expert in Fighting-type Pokémon, Storm Badge. *Jasmine - Olivine City Gym, expert in Steel-type Pokémon, Mineral Badge *Pryce - Mahogany Town Gym, expert in Ice-type Pokémon, Glacier Badge *Clair - Blackthorn City Gym, expert in Dragon-type Pokémon, Rising Badge. Clair is the younger cousin of Pokémon Elite member and Champion, Lance. Hoenn League *Roxanne - Rustboro City Gym, expert in Rock-type Pokémon, Stone Badge. *Brawly - Dewford Town Gym, expert in Fighting-type Pokémon, Knuckle Badge. *Wattson - Mauville City Gym, expert in Electric-type Pokémon, Dynamo Badge. *Flannery - Lavaridge Town Gym, expert in Fire-type Pokémon, Heat Badge. *Norman - Petalburg City Gym, expert in Normal-type Pokémon, Balance Badge. *Winona - Fortree City Gym, expert in Flying-type Pokémon, Feather Badge. *Tate & Liza - Mossdeep City Gym, experts in Psychic-type Pokémon, Mind Badge. *Wallace - Sootopolis City Gym, expert in Water-type Pokémon, Rain Badge. Sinnoh League *Roark - Oreburgh City Gym, expert in Rock-type Pokémon, Coal Badge *Gardenia - Eterna City Gymm, expert in Grass-type Pokémon, Forest Badge *Maylene - Veilstone City Gym, expert in Fighting-type Pokémon, Cobble Badge *Crasher Wake - Pastoria City Gym, expert in Water-type Pokémon, Fen Badge *Fantina - Hearthome City Gym, expert in Ghost-type Pokémon, Relic Badge *Byron - Canalave City Gym, expert in Steel-type Pokémon, Mine Badge *Candice - Snowpoint City Gym, expert in Ice-type Pokémon, Icicle Badge *Volkner - Sunyshore City Gym, expert in Electric-type Pokémon, Beacon Badge Unova League *Cilan, Chili, and Cress - Striaton City Gym, experts in Grass-type, Fire-type, and Water-type Pokémon, Trio Badge *Lenora & Cheren - Nacrene City Gym (Lenora); Aspertia City Gym (Cheren), experts in Normal-type Pokémon, Basic Badge *Burgh - Castelia City Gym, expert in Bug-type Pokémon, Insect Badge *Elesa - Nimbasa City Gym, expert in Electric-type Pokémon, Bolt Badge *Clay - Driftveil City Gym, expert in Ground-type Pokémon, Quake Badge *Skyla - Mistralton City Gym, expert in Flying-type Pokémon, Jet Badge *Brycen - Icirrus City Gym, expert in Ice-type Pokémon, Freeze Badge *Drayden and Iris - Opelucid City Gym, expert in Dragon-type Pokémon, Legend Badge *Roxie - Virbank City Gym, expert in Poison-type Pokémon, Toxic Badge *Marlon - Humilau City Gym, expert in Water-type Pokémon, Wave Badge Kalos League *Viola - Santalune City Gym, expert in Bug-type Pokémon, Bug Badge *Grant - Cyllage City Gym, expert in Rock-type Pokémon, Cliff Badge *Korrina - Shalour City Gym, expert in Fighting-type Pokémon, Rumble Badge *Ramos - Coumarine City Gym, expert in Grass-type Pokémon, Plant Badge *Clemont - Lumiose City Gym, expert in Electric-type Pokémon, Voltage Badge *Valerie - Laverre City Gym, expert in Fairy-type Pokémon, Fairy Badge *Olympia - Anistar City Gym, expert in Psychic-type Pokémon, Psychic Badge *Wulfric - Snowbelle City Gym, expert in Ice-type Pokémon, Iceberg Badge Orange League *Cissy - Mikan Island Gym, Water Gun target test and Surfing race challenges, Coral-Eye Badge *Danny - Navel Island, Mountain climbing (qualification), Freeze geyser racing, Toboggan building, and Toboggan racing challenges, Sea Ruby Badge *Rudy - Trovita Island, Target test and Same-type Pokémon battle challenges, Spike Shell Badge *Luana - Kumquat Island Gym, Double Battle challenge, Jade Star Badge *Drake - Pummelo Island, Full Battle, Winner's Trophy and Honor at the Palace of Victory Trivia Category:Pokémon League Category:Gym Leaders Category:Trainer classes Category:Terminology